


re: Ongoing labor dispute at Local 69

by sierra_roe



Category: Memes (fandom), Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Gen, Labor Unions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Based on the meme "my subs have unionized"
Relationships: 25M/23F & 26F & 22M & 28M & 28M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	re: Ongoing labor dispute at Local 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> <https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/my-subs-have-unionized>

Dear friends, colleagues, and subscribers to the Union of United Subs mailing list,

We’re writing to you today with an update about our ongoing labor dispute here at Local 69. As you know from our previous emails, our talks with our Dom broke down last week when we failed to reach a resolution on our demands of reduced working hours and an additional pay increase in one orgasm per week per sub.

Our Dom has countered with a two hour reduction in working hours, but after consulting with our union rep, we decided to stay the course. We will continue to picket until our demands are met.

Today, we installed the giant inflatable rat outside our Dom's house. As the rat is usually meant for demonstrations at large buildings, it was quite visible over the roofline of the all the houses in the cul de sac. If the rat does not achieve the desired results, the giant inflatable animal company has assured us that it also stocks giant possums, raccoons, and geese.

Yours in solidarity,

The Subs of Local 69


End file.
